


Graduation Party

by AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD



Series: My Enemy or My Friend [5]
Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD/pseuds/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before the party<br/>India - http://i.perezhilton.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/julianne-hough-leaves-gym-in-studio-city-with-water-bottle__oPt.jpg</p><p>Hanna - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5a/53/df/5a53dff703cab49fb8fa4de7892e7ed8.jpg</p><p>Pitts - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/36/1c/e5/361ce56ac34bced9ededb7271cd93d9e.jpg</p><p>Anderson - https://s3.amazonaws.com/zumbanewjersey/Zumba-men's-clothing.jpg</p><p>Ronnie - http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/871361821/2013-male-workout-clothes-font-b-men-s-b-font-yoga-clothes-callisthenics-male-set-21808.jpg<br/>                                                   During the Party</p><p>India's outfit - http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1561653460_1/Dark-Blue-Garment-2014-New-Bohemian-Style-Novelty-Ice-Silk-Folk-Loose-Casual-Mini-Women-Vintage.jpg<br/>India's hair -http://www.imghairstyle.info/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/ombre-hair-color-black-to-red-dil6muzs.jpg</p><p>Hanna's outfit - http://fashionistatrends.com/spring-outfits-casual-and-comfort/<br/>Hanna's hair - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a7/f5/8a/a7f58a2c289fe63037947301f1a911fb.jpg</p><p>Pitt's outfit - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a0/9c/25/a09c2582a6bdeb4e4af21d590a9c92b6.jpg</p><p>Whip's outfit - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/19/b5/96/19b5961cb19e7046640024c7ce47b592.jpg</p><p>Anderson's outfit - http://www.styleoholic.com/wp-content/uploads/cool-men-work-putfits-with-sneakers-19.jpg</p><p>Ronnie's outfit - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/4f/4c/c4/4f4cc4d17aa34379dca1a67b455db45d.jpg   </p><p>Taylor (Ronnie's girlfriend) - http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/107/6/f/03__kristin_herrera_by_lovatoedittions-d3e6oqh.jpg<br/>Taylor's outfit - http://www.wardrobeinharmonybyjulz.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/f21-outfit.jpg<br/>Taylor's hair - http://www.newhairstylepins.net/natural-blonde-hair-ideas/natural-blonde-hairstyles/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Graduation Party

**Author's Note:**

> Before the party  
> India - http://i.perezhilton.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/julianne-hough-leaves-gym-in-studio-city-with-water-bottle__oPt.jpg
> 
> Hanna - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5a/53/df/5a53dff703cab49fb8fa4de7892e7ed8.jpg
> 
> Pitts - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/36/1c/e5/361ce56ac34bced9ededb7271cd93d9e.jpg
> 
> Anderson - https://s3.amazonaws.com/zumbanewjersey/Zumba-men's-clothing.jpg
> 
> Ronnie - http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/871361821/2013-male-workout-clothes-font-b-men-s-b-font-yoga-clothes-callisthenics-male-set-21808.jpg  
>  During the Party
> 
> India's outfit - http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1561653460_1/Dark-Blue-Garment-2014-New-Bohemian-Style-Novelty-Ice-Silk-Folk-Loose-Casual-Mini-Women-Vintage.jpg  
> India's hair -http://www.imghairstyle.info/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/ombre-hair-color-black-to-red-dil6muzs.jpg
> 
> Hanna's outfit - http://fashionistatrends.com/spring-outfits-casual-and-comfort/  
> Hanna's hair - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a7/f5/8a/a7f58a2c289fe63037947301f1a911fb.jpg
> 
> Pitt's outfit - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a0/9c/25/a09c2582a6bdeb4e4af21d590a9c92b6.jpg
> 
> Whip's outfit - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/19/b5/96/19b5961cb19e7046640024c7ce47b592.jpg
> 
> Anderson's outfit - http://www.styleoholic.com/wp-content/uploads/cool-men-work-putfits-with-sneakers-19.jpg
> 
> Ronnie's outfit - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/4f/4c/c4/4f4cc4d17aa34379dca1a67b455db45d.jpg 
> 
> Taylor (Ronnie's girlfriend) - http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/107/6/f/03__kristin_herrera_by_lovatoedittions-d3e6oqh.jpg  
> Taylor's outfit - http://www.wardrobeinharmonybyjulz.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/f21-outfit.jpg  
> Taylor's hair - http://www.newhairstylepins.net/natural-blonde-hair-ideas/natural-blonde-hairstyles/

India sat on the counter of the island in the kitchen and watched as the boys; Pitts, Anderson, and Ronnie, all went to work on the backyard and Hanna walked in with a bubbly expression and decorations.

"Girl, the store was packed! We just graduated yesterday and this party is going to be amazing! The store's are giving discounts to anyone who graduates this month and next!" Hanna squealed as she sat the bags on the counter beside India's legs. Hanna looked up and saw India frowning as she looked down at the drink in her hand. "What's wrong, Indie?"

"It's weird. I always thought Dad would be at my graduation. It was sad to not see him there yesterday. I never thought that he wouldn't be there," India looked back out to the three boys. "Sometimes, recently I just realized, sometimes I take you for granted. You and Pitts both. You both have been there for me, and I never say thank you or anything," India sniffled and looked at her bare feet.

"Woo! It is hot outside!" Pitts came in and pulled a pitcher out of the fridge.

"Yeah, bud! You totally live here!" Hanna said sarcastically as she laughed at the boy downing a glass of pink lemonade.

"At least I didn't con my parents into giving me beer for this party... Be happy about something, Hanna," Pitts laughed and made his way over to the silent form of India. "S'wrong?" He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"My dad."

She didn't have to say any more. He knew. Everyone knew. She was close to her dad. He was her best friend. He didn't treat her any different just because she was a girl. She hunted, fished, did everything a teenager could do with their parents, with her dad.

"I'm sorry about that," He said as he sat on the sink. "But, hey, at least you got the worlds two coolest guys outside setting up a grad party that everyone we just graduated with is looking forward to," Pitts said as he laughed.

"Aww, I thought you were the coolest, Pitts!?" India shouted in sarcastic confusion.

"Hey!" Pitts laughed, "I'm trying to make you feel better, not get made fun of here!" He pulled her off the counter and threw her over his shoulder. "Don't make me throw you in the pool!" He fake threatened.

"Whatever! Hanna would kill you!" India laughed.

Pitts sat her down and went back outside while still laughing.

Later that night, Pitts. Anderson, and Ronnie were sitting with India and Hanna by the pool. After a bit, Ronnie's girlfriend Taylor showed up.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to work!" Taylor said as she hugged the two girls then sat on Ronnie's lap.

"It's fine. It's actually been a pretty quiet night. I expected, with everything that has, something bad to happen."

"Hanna, don't jinx us. The night isn't over, yet. We still have a few hours before anyone will leave!" India glared at her cousin.

"Sorry!" Hanna said as she curled up into Anderson's side.

"You thirsty?" Pitts whispered to India. She nodded and they walked insided. "What's up? I know you're upset and all about your dad, but India, you can't change the past," Pitts told her as he handed her a bottle of Coke.

"I know, I just miss him. He was pretty much the only person aside from Hanna that ever treated me well, and for him to not be there yesterday - I almost cried, Pitts. I don't cry."

Pitts looked at India and grabbed her hand. "I know..."

India rolled her eyes when she caught sight of a group of people she didn't want to see. She motioned to the doorway from the kitchen to the living area. Pitts groaned and rolled his head.

"You got to be kidding me! Out back!" He turned India around and pushed her back by the guys and girls.

"He's here. And he's got company!" She told Anderson and Ronnie who jumped up beside Pitts.

"Awww! If it isn't the bitch and her dog!" Whip said in a fakely sweet voice. Smirking the entire time whilst looking at a brunette under his arm. "Look, Cassandra, aren't they so cute?"

The girl sneered and went to texting on her phone. "Which one's the bitch?" She asked snidely as she rolled her eyes.

Hanna jerked the phone from her hand and passed it to Taylor.

"Bitch, don't run your mouth about my cousin! Or my best friends! Especially if you're gonna do it on my property!" Hanna shouted. The group was drawing attention quickly.

"Oh, who's Pete? And Hunter, and George, and Tyler, and Owen.... And why are they sending you nudes?" Taylor asked as she scrolled through the girl's phone.

"Nice to see a whore can be friends with a wannabe-rapist.... You deserve each other. Really. You do!" India shouted over the music.

Most of the people around them gasped. She and Pitts hadn't told anyone what happened that night. But it made sense to everyone around. Why else would he and India have gotten so close in the past year?

"Get the hell away from my house you son of a bitch! Or I will call the police and tell them you're tresspassing!! This party was okayed by the city so don't think I won't!!"

All the people around started whispering under their breath. No one knew, but everyone assumed why Whip and Pitts were no longer friends, and this made a whole lot of sense. Everyone began shouting at Whip, Cassandra, and their small group of friends. Eventually, the party ran them out. And the party started over where it had been rudely stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Cassandra - http://cimg.tvgcdn.net/i/r/2010/09/28/c6bc5f1d-1211-4b21-a796-5d12e5ab5ec4/crop/210x157+0+0/thumbnail/350x262/cd7e92d7d2aafe96aac305336a7d74d4/100928kay-panabaker1.jpg  
> Cassandra's outfit - http://carolyncollado.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Bustier_Mini_Dress.jpg  
> Cassandra's hair - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/19/c4/b1/19c4b1150bd229215b3501ed9c322a3b.jpg
> 
> Cassandra and Whip's group of friends - http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/group-people-dancing-party-28880685.jpg


End file.
